Une vie pour une autre
by LightningXx
Summary: ONE-SHOT 'Un éclair ne sait seulement détruire, elle ne sait protéger.' Un moment inattendu pour tout le groupe, un choc. Ils ne l'oublieront jamais. Je suis nul pour les Summary...


_Salut a tout le monde ^^ voilà donc j'ai écrit un One-Shot :D ce n'est pas du Cloud x Lightning ! XD non, c'est tout simplement pendant le voyage dans Final Fantasy XIII :3 J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture ! ~_

La route devenait longe et fatigante. Le vent était glacial et le groupe pas de très bonne humeur. Tous avaient leurs pensées. Leurs problèmes. Leurs sentiments. Personne ne se disait quelque chose. De temps en temps la gunblade de Lightning se fit entendre, la magie se fit voir. Sasz commençait en avoir marre de cette atmosphère dans le groupe. Pour lui, ils ne pouvaient pas avancer comme ça. Soit, c'était difficile et peu à peu l'espoir semblait partir, mais il fallait rester souder. Ils devaient se soutenir entre eux, non se mordre à chaque chose qu'ils se disaient ou faisaient.

-''Il faut arrêter de se mordre entre nous comme ça. On ne peut pas continuer.'' Disait-il. Snow s'arrêta en même temps que Hope et Vanille. Pour Lightning et Fang, c'était juste le vieux qui commençait à dire n'importe quoi. Elles s'en fichaient de ce qu'il pouvait bien dire, et n'y prêtaient pas d'attention. Vanille savait que Fang souffrait, et surement aussi Lightning. Mais elles n'étaient pas les seuls, et réagir comme ça n'allait les mener nulle part.

-''Il a raison…'' Déclara Hope en baissant la tête, puis la releva pour regarder la jeune femme qu'il admirait. Pourquoi tout le monde s'était éloigné comme ça ? Avant, ils n'étaient pas du tout comme ça. Hope avait passé du temps seul à voyager avec la jeune femme aux cheveux rose, et avait appris à la connaître. Puis il avait pardonné Snow, avec qui il s'était bien entendu. Fang et Vanille étaient toujours proches, et Sasz était un peu le papa du groupe. Pourtant, depuis quelques jours tout ça avait disparu, ce qui donna un petit pincement au cœur de Hope.

-''Lightning. Fang. Ça ne vous gêne donc pas tout ça ?'' Demanda Snow dans une voix calme, se tournant vers les deux concernées. Elles s'arrêtèrent, se tournèrent et regardèrent Snow d'un air froid. Vanille n'avait pas souvent vu ce regard dans les yeux de Fang, et ne comprit pas le comportement de la jeune brune.

-''Moi, je m'en fiche.'' Déclara Lightning, se tournant et marchant droit devant elle. Sasz soupira et Hope allait vers elle.

-''La seule chose qui compte pour moi, c'est de trouver nôtre tâche avant qu'on ne devienne des monstres. Ta marque, Vanille, a bien évolué.'' Voilà la chose qui tracassait Fang alors. Il eut un petit silence, tous comprenaient l'inquiétude de la jeune femme, mais il fallait rester souder et se soutenir. Vanille baissa la tête, prenant un air un peu triste. Snow quant à lui s'approcha de la brune.

-''Ensemble, on va la trouver, et tout va bien se passer.'' La rassura-t-il en mettant sa main sur son épaule. Elle lâcha un léger sourit. Ce n'était peut-être pas beaucoup ce qu'il venait de dire ou faire, mais sentir le soutient des autres, la rendait déjà beaucoup mieux. Elle regarda la jeune femme aux cheveux rose, accompagné du jeune Hope que marchaient un peu plus loin d'eux.

-''Lightning ?'' Appela Sasz. Il avait sa petite idée dans la tête pour faire remonter le soutien du groupe.

-''Hum ?'' Lâcha-t-elle simplement en se retournant.

-''On va s'arrêter ici et parler avec tout le monde, toi inclus.'' Déclara-t-il. Elle tourna avec les yeux, n'aimant pas du tout cette idée.

-''Oubliez-moi.'' Disait-elle en se tournant pour mettre quelques pas, mais le jeune Hope la tira par le bras pour la prendre avec vers les autres. Elle lâcha un soupir, et allait finalement les rejoindre à contre cœur. Elle s'asseyait près de Hope et Fang, et le groupe tous assis formait un cercle.

-''J'ai peur de ne plus revoir mon fils Dajh. Parfois je me dis que tout ce que je fais maintenant, ne sert à rien vu qu'il est déjà cristallisé. Mais j'essaye de garder de l'espoir en moi, car si on ne va pas jusqu'au bout, on ne peut savoir si on aurait réussi ou non.'' Disait Sasz en regardant le sol. Il avait gardé tout ça pour lui pendant leur voyage, et le dire comme ça dans le groupe maintenant, lui faisait quelque part du bien.

-''On le trouvera. Tu es un bon père et je suis sûr que même dans sa stase cristal, il pense à toi et t'attend.'' Disait Vanille avec son sourire habituel, qui le remonta le moral.

-''Moi, j'ai envie de revoir Serah. Parfois, j'ai peur que je me mens à moi-même, mais pourtant je suis sûr qu'on la trouvera, tout comme notre tâche de l'Cie. J'ai juste un peu peur qu'on n'aura pas le temps, et rester dans cette atmosphère n'arrange pas trop les choses…'' Déclara Snow a son tour. Mais c'était quoi tout ça ? Le temps de confession ?! Lightning s'irrita mais se sentait tout de même concernée, surtout en entendant le nom de sa petite sœur.

-''Je pense chaque jour à ma mère… Et j'ai peur qu'on ne trouvera jamais nôtre tâche et qu'on…'' Mais le jeune Hope ne finissait pas sa phrase, et Vanille le pris dans les bras pour le réconforter. Il se sentait mentalement faible, et détestait être comme ça. Il voulait ressembler à Lightning forte et fière. Peur de rien.

-''J'essaye de faire de mon mieux d'être le plus positif possible, mais il m'arrive parfois que je commence à perdre espoir. Et puis depuis les jours qu'on est dans cette atmosphère, je me sens assez seule…'' Déclara Vanille à son tour.

-''Tu n'es pas seule, on est tous avec toi ! On est une équipe. Des amis.'' Disait Snow en rigolant un peu. Vanille sourit immédiatement. Ça lui avait manqué l'enthousiasme de Snow. Tous regardèrent Lightning. Mais à quoi ils s'attendaient ? Qu'elle fasse une confession sur ce qui la tracassait ?

-''Quoi ?'' Demanda-t-elle froidement. Sasz soupira une fois de plus, Hope garda le silence et Snow prit la parole :

-''C'est Serah n'est-ce pas ?'' Demanda-t-il. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de sa future belle-sœur. Il avait eu une conversation avec elle quelques jours plutôt, ou il lui avait dit que la larme en cristal de Serah, aurait été sa dernière. Et aussi ou Lightning a mis sa fierté un peu de cote pour venir trouver du réconfort chez lui. Si elle pouvait de temps en temps penser plus à elle qu'a sa foutu fierté, elle ne souffrirait surement pas autant.

-''Toi, tu me laisse tranquille.'' Répondit-elle agacé.

-''Tu es frustrée et tu as peur comme nous, si ce n'est que tu as plus peur que nous.'' Disait Sasz en la regardant. Elle ouvrit grand ses yeux, ouvrant sa bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais la referma aussi tôt.

-''Tu peux nous parler Lightning, on est une…'' Mais Vanille n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase que la jeune femme se leva et partit en roulant des yeux.

-''Toujours la même celle-là… Elle m'agace.'' Disait Fang en s'approchant de Vanille qui avait l'air un peu triste. Il fallait que Lightning gâche tout, comme toujours. Pour Fang, Lightning était véritablement un ''éclair'' : elle ne savait pas protéger, elle ne savait que détruire. Snow se mit debout, allant rejoindre la jeune femme qui se reposait un peu plus loin contre un arbre.

-''On ira voir Serah ensemble. Et elle sera tellement heureuse que toute cette histoire de l'Cies te passera. Il faut juste que tu nous fasses un peu plus confiance, Light.'' Disait-il, regardant la concernée qui lâcha un soupir.

-''Laisse-moi s'il te plait.'' Disait-elle. Il s'était attendu à une telle réaction. Il ne fallait pas croire qu'elle allait de jeter dans ses bras et se mettre à pleurer.

-''Tu crois que t'ira mieux en t'isolant ?'' Demanda Snow en se mettant à côté d'elle. Elle détourna les yeux, ne répondant pas à cette question.

-''Un jour, tu regretteras d'avoir réagis comme ça envers les gens qui t'aiment.'' Disait-il avant de se mettre debout pour la laisser seule.

-''Un éclair ne sait seulement détruire, elle ne sait pas protéger.''

-''Toi tu n'es pas Eclair. Toi, tu es Claire. Et Claire a un cœur et elle sait protéger.'' Répondit-il, en partant définitivement d'elle. Il savait que les mots qu'il avait dit, allait faire de l'effet sur la jeune femme. Elle le regarda s'éloigner, puis mettait sa tête sur ses genoux avec ses bras autour. Était-elle réellement encore Claire… ?

* * *

Tout le monde se leva du bon pied, inclus Lightning. Elle avait fait un rêve ou Serah était là, chez elle. Elle était heureuse, ce qui était le plus important à ses yeux. Elle rejoignit les autres.

-''Et on repart du bon pied !'' S'exclama Sasz en rigolant et en prenant Lightning par les épaules. Elle lâcha de nouveau un léger soupir, mais ne s'éloigna pas de son empreinte.

-''C'est vraiment malsain ça !'' Ria Fang à haute voix.

-''Quoi ?'' Rigola Sasz, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle se mit à rigoler encore plus fort, ayant mal au ventre elle eut du mal à répondre.

-''Fang… Parfois tu rigoles vraiment pour rien.'' Disait Vanille en regardant son amie se marrer pour rien.

-''Tu réalises que toi t'es un vieux pépé, et que tu es avec une gamine de la vingtaine !'' Disait-elle. En entendant sa « superbe blague «, Lightning soupira mais lâcha un petit ri. Mais cette petite blague la mettait quand même mal à l'aise. Sasz rigola aussi, et détacha son empreinte sur Lightning. Cette Fang avait toujours les idées déplacé… Mais la rigolade fut vite interrompue lorsqu'un grand groupe de Béhémonths arrivèrent à toute vitesse vers eux.

-''Ohoh ! Fini de rigoler !'' S'exclama Lightning en libérant sa gunblade, afin de sauter sur un de Béhémoths pour le tuer. Les autres ne tardèrent pas à la rejoindre dans la bataille. De la magie fut utilisé, des invocations fut appelé. Une fois les cinq Béhémoths tué, le groupe reprit son souffle.

-''Je n'ai pas l'impression que c'est fini…'' Disait Vanille essoufflé. Et en effet, des soldats de la PSICOM arrivèrent. Le groupe n'avait guère autre choix de les éliminer. Ils avaient des armes, qui ressemblaient à celle de Lightning.

-''Eliminer ces l'Cies !'' Cria un des soldats. Snow invoqua les sœurs Shiva, et élimina trois soldats. Mais des renforts arrivèrent.

-''Vanille !'' Cria Fang en lançant une boule de feu, qui tua les soldats qui voulait transpercer la rousse.

-''Merci Fang !'' Disait-elle, tout en continuant à lancer de la magie. Il ne restait plus que deux soldats, ou c'est ce que le groupe croyait. En fait, il y avait un soldat que était caché derrière un arbre, et il sorti de sa cachette. Lightning apercevait le soldat que fonça vers Hope, elle tua avec toute vitesse le soldat qui était en bataille avec elle, pour ensuite se lancer vers Hope.

-''HOPE!'' Cria-t-elle, voyant l'arme du soldat qui allait le transpercer. Tout se passa très vite elle se mit devant le jeune homme, et l'arme du soldat la transperça elle. Elle lâcha un cri de douleur, sentant l'arme dans son ventre qui l'avait complètement transpercé. Elle mettait ses mains sur la lame, mais le soldat tira son arme hors de son ventre, qui laissa de grandes coupures sur les mains de Lightning.

-''LIGHTNING !'' Cria Hope qui voyait tout ce qui se passait. Elle tomba à genoux, se penchant en avant. Snow qui entendait les cris, finit le soldat puis rejoignit Hope et la blessée, tout comme les autres.

-''Oh mon dieu Lightning ! Reste calme… tu vas t'en sortir !'' Cria Sasz. Elle tomba sur le côté. Il prenait la tête de la jeune femme pour la poser sur ses genoux. Le sang qui coula formait vite un cercle autour d'elle. Vanille tomba elle aussi sur les genoux, en pleur. Comment… Elle n'en revenait pas.

-''LIGHTNING ! Tiens bon !'' Cria Snow, en enlevant son t-shirt pour le mettre sur la plaie. Il avait beau appuyer sur la plaie, la lame l'avait transpercé et le sang coula aussi de son dos.

-''Je…je…'' Essaya-t-elle, mais sentit qu'elle avait de difficulté à parler à cause de la douleur. Snow n'arrêta pas d'appuyer, mais le sang passait à travers. Ça devenait un bain de sang. S'il ne faisait pas vite quelque chose, elle allait surement se vider de son sang !

-''Je suis…désolé…'' Disait-elle avec difficulté. Hope éclata en sanglots.

-''De quoi putain ?! D'avoir protéger quelqu'un ?! Mais bordel pourquoi ça n'arrête pas !'' Cria Snow qui mettait à présent ses mains sur la plaie, mais le sang ne cessa de couler.

-''On va te sortir de la ! Viens, on la soulève !'' Disait Snow, mais Lightning prit sa main.

-''Non…je ne…j'ai trop mal…Je…'' Du sang coula le long de son menton. Fang se mit près de Snow, essayant elle aussi de faire de son mieux d'arrêter l'hémorragie.

-''Prends…soin de Serah… J'ai…confiance en toi S-Snow…'' Réussi-t-elle a dans une voix brisée. Voilà qui tout était fini. Et Snow avait raison elle regrettait de la façon dont elle avait réagis avec ceux qu'elle aimait. Elle se senti de plus en plus faible. Le sommeille allait bientôt venir, puis la mort. Elle ferma doucement les yeux.

-''NON ! Lightning reste avec nous !'' Cria Fang et Hope. Elle ouvrit les yeux difficilement, et lâcha une larme. Fang resta choqué, ne croyant pas que Lightning était en train de mourir lentement.

-''Je…'' Mais elle n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase qu'elle commença à tousser. Encore du sang sortit de sa bouche. Elle reprit son souffle.

-''Je… vous aime… Dites à Serah… que l'aime… Je suis…désolé…'' C'était fini. Elle n'arrivait plus à parler, ni respirer. Ses yeux se fermèrent sous les pleurs des autres, et encore une dernière larme coula le long de sa joue pâle.

-''LIGHTNING ?!'' Cria Snow, mais elle ne répondit pas, et ne bougea pas d'un pouls. Ses larmes coulèrent, tombant sur son visage fin.

-''NON ! Reste avec nous !'' S'ecria Hope qui était dans les bras de Vanille. Sa mère, et maintenant Light… Mais pourquoi ? Snow regarda ses mains rempli de sang, son t-shirt ensanglanté et le cercle immense autour de Lightning. Elle s'était vidée de son sang, tout simplement, et elle était morte maintenant… Jamais elle ne verra sa sœur à nouveau, et pourtant c'était son souhait le plus grand. Elle s'était battue pour ça, pour finalement ne jamais la voir. Sasz qui avait la tête de Lightning sur ses genoux, lâcha ses larmes. Cette jeune femme était peut-être froide et distante, mais elle avait le plus grand cœur de tous.

-''Elle…est morte… elle est partie pour toujours…'' Déclara Fang, prenant la main de Lightning dans la sienne. Qu'est-ce qu'elle s'en voulait d'avoir pu penser que Lightning ne faisait que détruire. Comment avait-elle pu penser ça ?!

-''NON !'' Cria Snow en se levant et un tapant dans un arbre. Sasz prit le corps dans les bras, tachant ses vêtements du sang de Lightning.

-''Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!'' Cria Hope en se détachant de Vanille. Il ne le regarda pas, et appela Snow.

-''Venez…'' Disait-il dans une voix brisée. Il ne pouvait pas y croire qu'il tenait ce corps tellement joli, mort dans ses bras. Il se dirigea vers une place que était plus loin, mais qui était très beau. Il y avait une maison abandonné, avec un lit dedans. Il le savait car il avait exploré les environ et avait trouvé cette maison. Il se dirigea vers sa destination, accompagné des autres toujours sous le choc. Personne n'arrivait à se faire à l'idée que Lightning les avait vraiment quittés… Sasz déposa le cops sur le lit, et mit les mains sur son ventre.

-''Repose en paix… Claire.'' Disait-il, avant de quitté la pièce pour aller craquer ailleurs.

-''MERDE !'' Cria-t-il une fois dehors, mais tellement fort que les autres puissent l'entendre. Fang prit Vanille dans les bras, qui n'arrêtait pas de pleurer. Fang retenait ses larmes, ne voulant pas craquer pendant que Vanille le faisait. Elle devait se tenir forte pour elle, car son amie avait besoin d'elle.

-''Je rendrais Serah heureuse… Tu me fais confiance, je ne le briserais jamais. Repose en paix, Lightning, j'espère que tu trouveras le bonheur que tu mérites…'' Disait Snow en quittant à son tour la pièce, prenant Hope par le bras, mais il décida de rester un moment seul avec elle. Fang partit avec Vanille.

-''Light… Je serais forte, tout comme toi tu l'as été. Je serais fort… Je ne t'oublierai jamais. Et…merci…'' Lâcha-t-il en pleurs. Il sortit à son tour de la pièce.

-''Egarer vous de la maison…'' Déclara Fang. Tout le monde l'écoutèrent, sachant ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle lança des boules de feu sur la maison en boit, et tout prit feu. Lightning était vraiment partie. Elle les avait quitté pour du bon. Le groupe reprit la route, le cœur serrer et toujours sous le choc. Personne ne dit un mot. Pour certain, il pensait que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, et que demain serait un nouveau jour, avec Lightning. Et pourtant, ce qui venait de se passer était la dur réalité…

_ « J'ai confiance en vous. »_


End file.
